


Siren's Song

by dualaqua



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, The oni is just only spoken of h isnt physically interacting with them, soft lesbians are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dualaqua/pseuds/dualaqua
Summary: The distant, broken hearted cry of a woman in the woods calls out to you. The average survivor may avoid it, but you're Yui Kimura- and this is what you're made for.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February posted on March 1st ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You miss the sound of pavement under your boots. Now, all you hear when you walk is the crunch of dead leaves; the crumbling, dry dirt beneath your biker boots.

Wandering into the forest isn't the smartest of ideas- but sometimes, necessary for a clear head. Dying at the hands of a free roaming killer is annoying, but worth it for the peace and quiet the trees give you until your death.

The stillness in the air is unnerving as you move deeper into the vast depths of the forest, fog clearing out of your path as you step into it. You shove your hands into your pockets out of sheer habit, not losing your old world mannerisms like the others have.

Yet.

That's the most frustrating part, isn't it? To go on a long walk at night before this would mean you immediately putting your hands in your pockets, keeping them warm as you pace up and down empty streets. Concentrating on your problems, taking time away from fixing a bike so you didn't get too frustrated, prepping for another race. So natural.

But eventually, it will change. _You_ will change. Who you were before means nothing here.

You are no longer a protector of women, a voice of the abused and the unheard. A leader for courage, for strength, in the face of oppression. This isn't a stalker you can fight back, a creep to leave bleeding on the sidewalk trying to attack women walking out of bars. You are prey to the predator, food to the gods.

You're nothing anymore.

A soft cry from deeper within the mist snaps you out of your thoughts, and as if on instinct, you quickly move towards it. The mist swallows you up as you move through it, now jogging towards the crying.

It was a woman's cries. They mix between soft sniffles and outright saddening cries of agony, melting back into one another, again and again. She sounded so distraught, so alone.

You feel like you couldn't move fast enough.

Eventually, you're running. The sound is so close, yet there's no one there. You spin around, whipping your head back and forth trying to find this woman, yet the fog was so thick you could run straight into a pile of rocks and not notice they were there until you crashed into them.

A floating blackness through the mist catches your eye.

You still, knowing it's movements are too foreign to be another survivor. Yet the cries, they were so human, so alive with pain. You bite the inside of your cheek and move towards her, slowly now.

A silhouette comes into view, with the mysterious, floating blackness above it. Glints of light flash through the fog, shining out to you.

You keep approaching, slowly, cautiously. Your head was telling you to run, but your heart made you move forward. _This is who you are, this is what you're made for,_ you chant inside your head. _You can still help!_

Blue skin is what you recognize first, like a corpse. Then the long, billowing, black hair that drifted above her, like she was underwater. The glass sticking out of her body bounces light off into different directions as she weeps, bandages wrapped tightly around her flesh while still barely covering anything.

The Spirit.

You only had a few trials with her, to say she was ruthless was underselling it. To escape her wrath was impossible, that deep rage in her face with every slice of her blade was as certain as the concept of death itself. Yet, when she searched the ground for survivors, you could see the look in her eyes. The expressions on her cold, dead face. Pain, misery, grief, sorrow. Only to be twisted back up into an angry snarl with every slash.

You always thought she was pretty. But you kept that to yourself for fear of the other survivors reactions.

You stand behind her, listening to her torment. Waiting, watching for her to notice you. Yet she never turned around, never acknowledged your presence if she knew you were there.

Seconds pass. Minutes pass. You hear her tears in your soul.

_This is who you are, this is what you're made for. Stop being afraid._

"How can I help?" you murmur softly, hoping not to let the desperation leak into your tone.

There was a second where she completely stilled of movement and noise, and in the next, she was towering over you with a katana blade pressed against your throat.

She screamed incoherently with rage in your face.

Your heart is pounding, but you make no move to back away.

"I want to help you, let me help you", you state, voice shaking a bit as the katana blade digs deeper against your flesh. You feel a small trickle of blood drip down your throat.

She screams again, but this time with less anger- closer to a wounded animal. Her grimace turns into a depressed, torn apart face. She looks like she's about to cry again.

You slowly reach out, making it obvious to mean no ill will, and place your hand on to her own that was wrapped tightly around the blade. She doesn't move, only watches you intently. You press down on her hand, forcing her to lower the blade.

Hesitantly, she complies, and in a flash it disappears. She straightens back up from where she leaned down in your face, turns around on her heel, and sits back down on the ground to resume sobbing. 

You take that as your opening.

You keep your movements loud but not abrupt, moving back towards her weeping form and sitting down next to her, crossing your legs. She knowingly doesn't acknowledge your presence this time.

"Before I was here, my life was helping women. Abused women, specifically. Being a voice they needed when they couldn't speak for themselves, defending them… I want to help you like I helped them," you whisper, while laying your hand out in front of her.

"I don't know what's happening, but I _do_ know that if you talk to me, we can work it out."

The sobbing softens, turning into wet sniffles. Her face flashes up at yours, showing tear marks covering her face. Hollow, glowing white eyes catching your own, as her hair floats above, strands here and there drifting between you both.

Sorrowfully beautiful.

"You would never understand my pain," she states flatly, keeping gazes locked. Her voice echoes like multiple people speaking together, a softer, haunting melody. You're a bit surprised just how fluently she spoke to you, and realize she must be Japanese, as well.

The Entity usually works as a translator between survivors to avoid more confusion than it would want, translating whatever comes out of their mouths automatically to your own language. Yet their foreign tongues have terms for things you don't, or you have some for theirs, leading to some oddly choppy conversations. You're relieved that this interaction has something that will make it go more smoothly.

"I could if you told me," raising your voice a bit louder now, more brave in speaking with her. You move your hand up towards her face, and she flinches away for a moment before stilling again. You stroke across her cheek, wiping tears off of her face.

For a moment, she sighs, and seems to start leaning into your touch before moving back again and going rigid. You retract your hand and set it back down in your lap.

"If I were to speak of it, you would not tell another soul in the Fog. Nor are you to interrupt me, once I start, no matter how long it takes to get it all out."

You nod your head, agreeing to her demands. There's another long pause before she murmurs, "There is a new killer in the Fog. And I do not enjoy his presence here."

Nothing sets off alarms in your head faster than a woman being distraught simply by a man's presence. You lean in, closer to her face and rest your fingers on her shoulder between each blade of broken glass.

"Tell me what he did to you." Not a question, but a demand. Determination lights your eyes.

For a moment, she just stares, raising her eyebrow in reminder of what you just agreed to. You blush in response, a non-verbal apology evident from the guilty look spreading on your face. You notice her cheeks darkening into a deep blue, and breaking eye contact for a moment. She flutters her eyelashes before speaking.

"He has done nothing to me… Personally, yet. I am upset by his presence, because I didn't know _who_ he was, until he told me," she glances back up at you. 

"He is my ancestor, Kazan. They called him, 'The Oni'. A bloody samurai, built on honor, with his legend passed through my family for generations. As well as his, ah…"

She trails off, before the shattered katana reappears in her hand. She stares at it with contempt, before making it flash away again.

"This katana, it has killed so many before the Fog, and it continues to kill here. He has his own version of it- when it was newer, with him. It comes with his rage… His fury, and power…" She trails off once again, but the silence is short before her soft cries start once more.

Your lips press into a flat line as you visualize him. The fact that the monster had a name was nearly hard to believe. Mental flashbacks of you arriving in the Fog and coming face-to-face with him appear, very much without you wanting them to. 

You had just in the middle of what was the most important race of your life, in the lead, when the Entity swallowed you whole into its purgatory; With 'Kazan' there to greet you first. He had seemed just as confused as you, though- the first meeting between survivor killer leading to you both walking separate ways in the Fog and ending at your appropriate places. You note she had been dealing with this for a short time, then, as the sniffles slow down and she starts to speak once more.

"He killed so many people in his time, all in the name of honor of the samurai! Who he felt was tarnishing their name, their title. They were _innocent._ That rage of his is passed down through the Yamaoka bloodline, like a _disease._ He is the man who made my family cursed, to suffer the way we had before the Fog _._ His fury turned me into this- this-"

There is no time to finish before another sob chokes off the end of her sentence, followed by a yell, pained with grief. It echoes through the trees, and fills the emptiness of the forest. Her detached arm floats away from her body, wiping off tears off her own face. Your hand lingers still on her shoulder.

"No… Not just him. Not just Kazan," she mutters, a darker tone taking edge. "My ancestor cursed this family, but my father is who shattered it."

She's facing away from you now, a distant look in her hollow, pale eyes. You would know the look from anywhere to know that she's just living in it, imagining it. You press your hand on the side of her face, and turn her back towards you to snap her out if it. You break the rule again, not being able to help yourself.

"Don't let yourself live in that moment; Don't reminisce on what he did-"

" _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID!"_ She screeches in your face, pure fury setting into her features as she bares her teeth while yelling, your hand moving back quickly. Her hair shoots out in spikes; Her voice is of a poltergeist, hauntingly sorrowful, terrifying, and dead all at once.

She's panting hard with anger, still inches from your face as her cold, ghostly breaths brush against your cheeks. You don't flinch or pull away when she screams, staying in your face as she is. Instead, you move your hands down to her lap and take hers within your own. Shards of glass break the skin of your hand, and your blood drips onto her palms. You both ignore it.

"What did he do to you?" 

There's a long silence as she stares at you, angry snarl retracting into a frown, furrowed brows softening as her hair moves back to the gentle swishing it had before in the windless night. She seems more resolved looking, now.

"He killed us," she whispers.

You squeeze her hands in your own, rubbing your thumb across the knuckles of her one hand. It's tense around you both.

"You, and who else?" you mumble, dreading the answer.

"My mother," she manages out, her voice breaking as she says 'mother'. "Mom was sick. Really sick. We were so poor, so I worked while going to school. I wanted to be a teacher," she pauses and lightly smiles at that before frowning again, continuing.

"My father, he wasn't getting paid enough to support us. There was so much debt, so much stress. I did my best to help them, worked late after school, never took time off. I looked past how he abused me in my childhood, trying to work with him to help my mother. I was so _determined_." She hisses out at the end, resentment building in her tone. 

Black hair moves a bit more frantically in the still air, like a storm above her head. You decide to start using that as a way to tell her emotions.

"I had come home one night, later than usual. He had just been laid off at work- didn't expect me to be at the estate then, I think. Maybe he thought I wasn't going to be coming home for the night... I don't know what his plan would've been if I hadn't walked in… On…" 

She takes a deep breath. You sit in pure silence for minutes on end, just holding and rubbing her hands. You breathe in sync with one another, almost meditating. She isn't looking at you when her voice finally comes out in a rushed whisper.

"On him murdering her, chopping her up into bits. Limbs, spread out through the room with her chest saved wide open. He was hovering over her broken, desecrated body with no emotion- It was a disgusting sight. I flew into a rage like none other before… But it wasn't enough to stop his own blood-lusted rage from overpowering and killing me."

Another long, drawn out pause.

"I will not tell you how he killed me, or how I ended up here, but it is easy enough to put those clues together from what I have already told you," she mutters, spreading her legs out from their prior criss-crossed position. Fractured, hovering bits of her one leg moving further out than her attached leg, twisting back and forth was they hover. Her detached arm plays with the glass sticking out of her thighs, almost absentmindedly.

You can almost feel your heart breaking and growing for her, all at once. She displayed such courage, had gone through so much in her trauma. Even here, her rage is only revenge twisted by the Entity. She may be a killer, but she was _good_ , through and through.

What could you say to comfort a girl who you could understand, far too well? To be betrayed by a father, for your lineage to have a hand in your destiny- Even if yours was positive, compared to her own. You realize that sometimes, no amount of words can fix a situation, especially when it is already resolved. You can only comfort.

She looks up in confusion as you start shrugging off your leather jacket with urgency.

"What are you doing?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

The Entity gives the killers their shape and appearance, their powers. Knowing it left her mostly naked to run around while killing people in it's trials, watching them like a show until food is sacrificed to it, left you rather pissed off.

"Giving you a piece of me- some love, as it were," you reply while draping the jacket over her shoulders, on top of the largest glass shards. 

"Plus, that jacket is made to protect you from some rough stuff. Glass, welding sparks, and pavement if you go flying off your bike at 50 miles per hour… Which means I can do this now."

"Wha-"

You cut her off by leaning forward, and hugging her tightly. The tips of shards begged to break the fabric and tear into your face, but it held strong. Your arms are wrapped around her rib cage, biting your lip as you ignore the feeling of smaller glass pieces cutting into your arms and abdomen. 

There is a few seconds as her hands hover out on your sides, stiff as a board under your touch.

Slowly, arms press against you, carefully noting where not to press so much as to not cut you open. She leans her face against yours, and you can feel a heavy sigh leave her body.

"I haven't been held since I came here," she whispers. "And I've been here for what feels like decades. It's been so long since I've felt loved… But with Kazan here now, I'll never be safe-"

"You'll kick his ass if he gives you trouble, and you won't let him walk over you if he tries," you interrupt, strong in tone. You take a deep breath.

"The curse he laid upon your family is unforgivable, and you deserve the right to be upset at him- but don't let his presence here affect you too much," you speak delicately now into her ear, "You were here first. You are strong, and your past does not reflect who you can be now."

She pulls away, a frustrated look on her face.

"No, it does. Because it's _why I'm here_ , and why I'm here to _kill_ , nonetheless. The Entity, it takes my pain, my anger, my sadness, and twists it up inside of me during my trials so I can lash out. So I can be a monster, just like him, _but it's still all me_."

She stares at you flatly, almost begging you to argue a straight truth. To tell her yes, to tell her she's horrible because it's what her self-deprecating thoughts want to hear. Heat boils in the pit of your stomach, knowing this wasn't a behavior that could be new.

This type of behavior starts in childhood, and stays with you your entire life. She truly thought of herself this poorly even before the Fog. You would fix this. You would, just for her.

"But you're in control now, yes?"

She nods in response.

"Then the trials don't matter. The Entity forces your hand to kill, and you do. I assume you would be punished otherwise."

He lip quivers, nodding again.

A sickening anger flares up again, and you do your best to calm down before replying, trying not to think about what the Entity does to punish its killers.

"Then focus on who you are out here, between trials. Don't let it control you completely, just fight back. You can fight back…"

You pause. You were about to say her name, but realize you don't even know it. A blush creeps across your cheeks.

"Ah, I've just realized we haven't exchanged names. Unless yours is actually just Spirit."

Her cheeks turn darker in color as well, eyes widening in realization. 

"Oh, uh- No, we didn't, did we? Ah, my name is Rin Yamaoka."

A hand floats up towards you. You shake it, adoring how shy she was being now, how cute she was. You keep eye contact with her while replying, "My name is Yui Kimura, but you can just call me Yui."

You didn't think it was possible, but now her whole face was a deep blue blush. She bites her lip and nods, sinking into your leather jacket a bit more as you give her permission to use your first name.

"Call me R-Rin, then," she stutters out, then gulps.

Your heart skips a beat.

"Then just know you can fight back, Rin. I'll even help you by being as obnoxious as I can to him during trials." She nods, agreeing, then giggles at the end, jacket shaking on her shoulders. It looks better on her than it ever could on you.

The resolve of the situation is clear, tension around you both cleared up completely as smiles are on both of your faces, sitting close to one another.

"You can, uh- You can keep that if you want. Not like I need it anymore," you chuckle halfheartedly.

"Are you sure, Yui?" She asks apprehensively.

Your name sounds so sweet out of her mouth, you nearly bite your tongue before saying something cheesy.

"Mmhm, all yours. Help maybe, ah…", your eyes trail up and down her barely concealed body. Straps of cloth cross over her, showing off her slender, yet soft form. It barely covers where it wraps around her thicker thighs, up to where it firmly covered over her front in between her hips. You've seen just how little they cover from behind while she carries you in trials, though, with your face swinging inches from her supple, plush backside. Her natural curves up her entire body perfectly contrast the sharp edges of her collar bones, her cheek-bones. Purple-bluish skin darkens going towards the center of her breasts, where the bandages barely cover her nipples. You realize her plump lips are the same purple-bluish color, and your face flushes heavily.

She smirks, not oblivious whatsoever to your reaction of eyeing up and down her form.

"I do actually have other outfits, I've just never cared about changing, I guess. Always thought, 'who would I be showing off for, anyhow?'"

She raises her hand to her lips, giggling. 

"I can show you soon, if you'd like- With your jacket on top, of course."

Words get caught in your throat as you nod profusely fast. She takes your hands and presses them against the sides of her face, sighing and closing her eyes.

"It feels so nice to be touched again."

Her skin is absurdly soft underneath your calloused hands, years of working in the garage on bikes hardening them. You stay still, hoping you aren't misreading the situation as your heart starts thumping nearly out of your chest. She really was gorgeous, a siren with a haunting song that called you over. Beautiful, long black hair moving like waves of a sea in the dead of night to make you come closer. Inhumanly breathtaking.

She was hardened by her past, but strong all the same. Sweet, gentle, and ruthless when she needed to be. Fuck, she could be ruthless with you all she wanted.

As if hearing your thoughts, she peeks a glowing, white eye open, and then _winks_.

You succumbed to her charm quickly enough.

* * *

It had been at least a day or two since you saw Rin, being taken up by trials or helping out putting together toolboxes from scraps.

You didn't want the others to get suspicious as to why you may be sneaking off to the forest so soon after last time, when you had been gone for hours.

By the time you returned to the campfire, your lips were puffed up and swollen, goggles hanging around your neck to hide any give away marks.

Not much could be said for the random cuts up and down your body- impossible to hide without your leather jacket.

Told them, 'got lost and fell into the the trees, they scratched me up bad'. When asked about your jacket, you told them 'that's why I took so long out there, I had set it down and lost it. I was searching forever, and that's how I fell'. It also did well explaining the ruffled hair, discolored cheeks and dishuffled clothes.

Wouldn't do a huge amount to hide what really happened from the other survivors now that Jane comes back from a trial first, being the first one sacrificed, and announcing, "I found out what happened to your jacket, Yui! I think the Spirit took it. She was wearing one that looked like it during the trial," there's a pause, "Oh, but like. With a school girl outfit on underneath."

Your choke on spit for moment, coughing and gagging until you can breathe again and exclaim, " _What?!_ "

Did she figure it out, or was she just teasing you for the hell of it? Jane laughs, sitting down next to you. 

"Yeah, must've thought it would compliment her outfit well. I don't think you can really use it again if you get it back, though, cause all those glass shards in her body were sticking out of it."

Just teasing you then. You decide now is a better opportunity than never to get away, especially if Rin is ending a trial as they speak.

"I- Uh- I'm gonna go out in the forest. Ya know, maybe reason with her-"

"Oh Yui don't, she'll just kill you."

You clear your throat, trying to put down some authority in your tone.

"It's my favorite jacket. I'm gonna go, even if she kills me."

Jane sighs. "Alright, stubborn woman. But when you come back in a thick fog, 'cause you just got stabbed through the heart, I'm going to say 'I told you so'." She snickers.

You smile in response, chuckling before getting up and walking towards the forest. You have to do everything in your power to not just sprint out there- until you're out of their view, of course.

The soft, gentle hum of a song calls out to you in the mist, interrupted by small calls of, "Yui! Yuuuui! I have a surprise for you!".

You grin wide enough to split your face open as you run towards your siren's song in the impenetrable fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, and I hope you liked it <3 For more content, updates on other works and requests, follow me at my Tumblr, [bloodhexx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloodhexx).
> 
> Also, can you tell I'm gay due to this fic? I feel like it gives away how gay I am.


End file.
